La chica del lago
by LucciaUchiha
Summary: En el momento más oscuro de su vida, Gaara Sabbaku conoce a la solitaria y excepcional Ino Yamanaka. ¿Y si el destino te deparase sorpresas inesperadas, incluso cuando lo das todo por perdido? Unidos por un vínculo mágico e indestructible, Gaara e Ino lograrán enterrar su pasado y, junto a dos amigos extravagantes y un montón de enanitos secuestrados, vivirán una aventura alocada.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Había un niño en el lago.

Al principio creí que era mi hermano, pero después me di cuenta de que era demasiado grande para ser un niño de diez años. Y, además, mi hermano nunca crecerá, ni siquiera en mi mente.

Asusta, ¿verdad? Saber que has vivido ocho años más de los que tu hermano podrá vivir.

No eran imaginaciones mías. Había un chico de carne y hueso ahogándose en el lago. No eran visiones ni alucinaciones.

Me quedé paralizada, sin respirar, mientras un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo.

El chico no oponía resistencia...se estaba hundiendo en las profundas aguas del lago. Unos instantes después, tan solo se le veía la coronilla.

Me quité los zapatos y me lancé al agua. Noté que las piernas se me agarrotaban y los vaqueros me arrastraban al fondo. Nadé frenéticamente hacia le chico. La profundidad del agua crecía a medida que me acercaba a él, y el fondo de lodo se escabullía bajo mis pies. Cuando llegué le saqué a flote y le sostuve la cabeza. Parecía sereno, como si estuviera dormido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cabello flotaba alrededor de su rostro.

Le arrastré hasta la orilla y, durante esos segundos, sentí que estaba compensando lo que no había hecho por mi hermano.

No podía dejar que aquel chico también muriera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ino**

La última palabra de mi hermano fue: "Polo".

Las últimas palabras de mi abuelo fueron: "Me encuentro mejor que nunca. Deja de preocuparte tanto".

Las últimas palabras de mi abuela fueron: "Ino, calienta agua para el té, cariño".

Por lo que sabía, mi padre seguía vivo. Pero las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios, antes de abandonarnos a mi madre y a mí, iban dirigidas a mí.

Dijo:"No deberías haber nacido".

Mi padre era un buen hombre. La muerte de mi hermano lo dejó destrozado. Pero esas cuatro palabras que me dijo cuando yo tenía ocho años envenenaron mi vida para siempre.

Suelo percibir las pequeñas rarezas de la vida...los pequeños detalles, las pequeñas ironías, como los anillos de compromiso en las casas de empeños o los vestidos de boda sin usar que se venden rebajados en las tiendas de segunda mano. O la mujer gorda que está en la cola del supermercado, con una tarrina de chocolate de dos kilos en el carrito, a la que se le cae el carnet del club de "Control del peso" mientras busca la tarjeta de crédito.

Son las pequeñas cosas las que nos indican cómo son realmente las personas: esperanzadas, desesperadas, frágiles e inseguras. Las personas no cambian, no aprenden. Saben que los matrimonios fracasan a menudo, pero, aún así, asumen el riesgo porque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que a ellos les vaya bien. Prometen cambiar – dieta, estilo de vida, vicios -, pero una semana después van al supermercado a aprovisionarse de comida-consuelo alta en calorías y se pasan la noche mirando entre sollozos una película de Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks.

Por cosas así me doy cuenta de que soy una extraña.

No me malinterpretéis. _Algo para recordar_ me gusta tanto como a cualquiera, pero yo no me guío por las mismas normas. No corro riesgos. No baso mi felicidad en los demás. No desperdicio el tiempo con falsas esperanzas y, de ese modo, no esperaba mucho, siempre me siento agradablemente sorprendida. Carezco de las cualidades que permiten a los demás creer en cosas ilusorias e intangibles como Dios o la paz mundial.

Me gusta lo inevitable e irremediable. Las cosas que van a ocurrir quieras o no, las cosas con las que siempre puedes contar, como la muerte o los impuestos.

Soy como una extraña que mira desde fuera. Me gusta que sea así. Sé cuál es mi lugar en el mundo: estar fuera de él.

Se puede saber casi todo sobre alguien por sus primeras palabras cuando se presentan o cuando los ves después de diez años.

Las primeras palabras de Minami fueron: "Lo siento, he pillado un tráfico terrible. Un coche ha volcado en la autopista. Horrible".

Estaba sin aliento; era evidente que había corrido desde el aparcamiento a "Llegadas".

Cogí la maleta y nos abrazamos, incómodas.

Una vaharada de perfume (¿quién no cambia de perfume en diez años?) despertó un brumoso recuerdo en algún rincón de mi mente: ella sosteniéndome en volandas y dando vueltas entre risas. Pero era la clase de recuerdo que podía haber visto en un anuncio, unos pocos fotogramas unidos como la secuencia de un sueño borroso.

Durante mi ausencia había superado unos escasos tres centímetros en altura a mi madre. Ambas seguíamos siendo bajitas (yo medía un miserable metro cincuenta y ocho), si bien la última vez que la había visto, diez años atrás, ella me doblaba la altura.

Mi madre se había convertido en una desconocida para mí.

Las primeras palabras de mi psicóloga fueron: "Cuidado con esa caca de pájaro".

Tsunade me caía bien. Un día después de mi vuelta a la zona residencial de Konoha que había dejado diez años atrás, por fin encontré a alguien que no estaba tenso y siempre al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Apenas había pasado veinticuatro horas con mi madre y ya necesitaba tomarme un respiro, aún si ese respiro era a costa de hablar de mis sentimientos y de todo lo que se ocultaba en el fondo de mi armario.

Tsunade tenía las manos sucias de barro. Nos sentamos en el porche de su casa, de cara al jardín trasero, su motivo de orgullo. Me dijo que era aficionado a la jardinería. Parecía rondar los cincuenta y pico, aunque no soy muy buena calculando edades y quizá fuera mayor. Era alta y de hombros anchos, y me dio la sensación de que podía intimidar a cualquiera si lo deseaba. Su cabello era del color del sol y cuando nos conocimos llevaba un chándal aterciopelado. Estaba "semijubilada", me dijo. Antes se dedicaba a la psiquiatría, tenía una consulta y ganaba ciento sesenta pavos la hora.

Más que una prostituta – dijo riéndose.

Ahora cobraba veinte dólares, como "los travestis que se ligan clientes en los bares de carretera" (palabras suyas, no mías), y charlaba con jóvenes de mal carácter para poder cargar la hipoteca.

Desde que murió mi marido, tenía que estar con mi hija.

No lo dijo apenada, como lamentándose. Era arrolladoramente abierta, y eso me gustaba.

También me caía bien porque soltaba tacos delante de mí a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad. Me caía bien porque olía a tierra, aunque estaba segura de que solo era abono elaborado con estiércol.

Tomamos té azucarado. Yo me senté en el sofá, con las rodillas contra el pecho, y me pasé la tarde dibujando en mi cuaderno mientras ella me contaba cosas de sí misma.

No hable mucho. Mis primeras palabras fueron: "Ah, ¿sí?". Muy flojas incluso para alguien como yo, que aspiraba a convertirse algún día en una vagabunda anónima en una gran ciudad, con un cuaderno de dibujo como única propiedad.

Probablemente, no era un objetivo muy ambicioso, pero al menos tenía uno.

Nunca he sido de las que se adelantan a los hechos. Hasta aquel sábado por la noche en el lago no había pensado ni siquiera en que el lunes iría a una nueva escuela, donde me encontraría con profesores probablemente preocupados para mi salud mental y a góticos adornados con lamentables piercings que intentarían hacerse amigos míos.

Aquella noche necesitaba salir de casa, y el lago era mi sitio preferido. Me costaba creer que mi madre siguiera cuerda después de vivir diez años en nuestra vieja casa – la casa de ladrillo rojo en la que habíamos velado a mi hermano, en la que mi padre me había espetado aquellas palabras que me rompieron el corazón una bonita mañana de abril -, la casa que yo había abandonado. La casa en que mi madre se había quedado sola.

Es extraño, pero por primera vez me sentía mal por alguien que no era yo; me sentía mal por mi madre, a pesar de que ahora era una desconocida para mí.

Recorrí las silenciosas calles, pasé la tienda de la esquina y crucé el parque, que me recordó a esos lagos que salen en los anuncios de la tele de barrios construidos en medio de la nada, como si fueran lugares perfectos para vivir, y utilizan vistosos reclamos de gente montando en bici, niños jugando al baloncesto y una joven pareja acunando a un bebé en el parque junto al algo.

Entonces lo vi. No creo que tuviera muchas alternativas en ese momento, y no me refiero sólo a salvarle la vida.

Las primeras palabras del chico del lago aquella noche fueron: "¿Qué?".

Pero le disculpé, pensando que probablemente era un chico elocuente, divertido y listo cuando no estaba ahogándose y a punto de perder el sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaara**

El día que nos conocimos, Ino Yamanaka me salvó la vida. Sentí una súbita y fuerte presión en el pecho, alguien apretándome la nariz y bajándome la barbilla, y después una boca contra la mía llenando mis pulmones de aire.

De no haber estado semiinconsciente, habría hecho uno de mis típicos chistes malos, esos que reservo para las visitas al médico y el _Reader's Digest_.

Algo como: "¿Y si antes me invitaras a cenar?".

Pero en ese momento sentía un intenso y punzante dolor en la cabeza, había perdido la sensibilidad en las extremidades y experimentaba la curiosa sensación de tener los pulmones llenos de agua. Todo estaba oscuro.

Sentí más presión en el pecho...y oí que alguien contaba entrecortadamente, jadeando entre número y número. Era una chica.

Noté mi cuerpo contra la áspera hierba y una piedra clavándoseme en los riñones, mientras oía el agua lamer la orilla del lago. Abrí los ojos vomité una mezcla de agua, algas y demás partículas.

La noche nos envolvía como un manto. La chica estaba arrodillada junto a mí, mirándome con ojos de preocupación. La luna se reflejaba en el lago y a lo lejos las farolas brillaban silenciosas calles del barrio residencial. Era otoño. El suelo estaba sembrado de hojas y la noche era fría.

La chica se sentó en cuclillas y se apartó el cabello mojado de la cara, respirando con fuerza. Me miró fijamente.

Yo me sentía extremadamente vulnerable tumbado de espaldas, de modo que me apoyé sobre un costado. Tenía los vaqueros y la camiseta empapados y pegados al cuerpo como un niño de cinco años se pega faldas de su madre el primer día de escuela, salvo que el niño de cinco años pesaba una tonelada.

Oí el portazo de un coche, unos gritos de discusión y el canto de un ave nocturna. Poco a poco fui volviendo a la civilización o, más concretamente, al barrio residencial de la ciudad, que seguía su rutina sin saber que una vida había estado a punto de perderse.

Levanté la vista y miré a la chica. Ella también estaba empapada y sus largos cabellos rubios estaban chorreando. A la luz de la luna vi que tenía los ojos de diferente color – el izquierdo de un penetrante azul eléctrico y el derecho de un profundo castaño-, los labios carnosos, la nariz pequeña y afilada, las mejillas perfectamente perfiladas.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa: que era despampanante.

Pero, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? - exclamó ella-. Casi te ahogas. A saber que habría pasado si yo no hubiera estado aquí.

Entre el mareo y que había tragado más agua contaminada de lo que es prudente o sano, no lograba recordar con exactitud por qué había ido al lago. Tampoco me explicaba por qué aquella extraña y hermosa chica había asumido la responsabilidad de salvarme. Me sentía como una damisela en apuros. Básicamente, me sentía como un perfecto idiota... un perfecto idiota increíblemente afortunado.

Recliné la cabeza en el suelo. Estaba incómodo, pero era preferible a ver que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

La chica me apartó el cabello de la cara.

Lo siento. He llamado a Urgencias por el móvil. Ahora viene la ambulancia. No...no me imagino qué hacía bañándote en el lago a estas horas de la noche y con la ropa puesta. ¿Recuerdas el chico que se ahogó hace diez años?

¿Qué?

Lo siento. Solo intento charlar un poco para mantenerte despierto. Es... es lo que solía hacer cuando mi madre tomaba una sobredosis y tenía que esperar a que llegara la ambulancia.

¿Cómo te llamas? - logré preguntar.

Ino. Como el cantante y las piedras preciosas. Ino Yamanaka. ¿Y tú? (la chica del libro se llama Jewel, que significa joya)

Volví a toser y acabé de expulsar de los pulmones los microorganismos que me había tragado sin querer y que seguramente en cualquier país asiático eran un manjar.

Ino torció el gesto.

Perdona. Gaara Sabbaku. Encantado de conocerte, Ino como-las-piedras-preciosas.

Un placer conocerte, Gaara. ¿Vas a darme las gracias?

Sí. Gracias. Por salvarme la vida y eso.

No hay de qué – replicó Ino-. De noche suelo ir a correr al parque para salvar a adolescentes que se están ahogando en el lago.

Aunque me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, conseguí bromear un poco.

¿Es que disfrutas practicándoles el boca a boca a chicos vulnerables?

Cada cual con sus gustos – sonrió ella.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero solo un segundo, porque tenía la cabeza tan espesa que cualquier gesto me dolía.

Hace frío, ¿no? - murmuré.

Oh, mierda. Espero que no acabes con hipotermia – cogió una chaqueta desgastada de cuero que me había creído que era una roca.

Me ayudó a incorporarme ligeramente y me pasó la chaqueta por los hombros. Me iba bien, así que supuse que debíamos tener más o menos la misma talla. Era cómoda y abrigada.

Después me cogió una mano entre las suyas y me frotó la palma para hacerme entrar en calor.

Llegarán de un momento a otro – me tranquilizó.

¿Qué hacías aquí? - pregunté yo.

Ella vaciló un instante.

¿Esa pregunta no deberías contestarla tú? - sacudió la cabeza y suspiró-. He venido a pensar. Me gusta el silencio de la noche. Soy uno de esos bichos raros solitarios que acaban un día asesinando a alguien.

Mi madre solía bromear con eso de pensar – dije contemplando el cielo azul y trazando líneas imaginarias de una estrella a otra-. Si yo decía algo como: "He estado pensando que...", ella contestaba: "Ya te he advertido sobre eso, ¿no?".

¿Ha muerto? - susurró Ino.

Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Has dicho "solía". En pasado.

Eres observadora. Aunque podría haber dejado de hacer esa broma, porque perdió gracia enseguida.

¿Cuándo murió? - preguntó ella-. Dios, lo siento, qué poco tacto tengo. No tienes por qué contestar.

Tranquila. El año pasado – estaba temblando. No sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía al frío o a otra cosa.

Ella asintió. Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los volví a abrir Ino Yamanaka había desaparecido y en su lugar había un sanitario sobre mí, apuntándome a los ojos con una linterna y preguntándome en que año estábamos.

¿En el año del buey? - propuse.

**Rótulos de hospital**

_No se lleven las flores, por favor_

_Lávense las manos_

_Desconecten los móviles y los transistores_

_Hablen en voz baja, por favor. Nuestros pacientes necesitan descansar_

_¡No entrar! La caída de frutas puede provocar lesiones_

Tras el rescate de Ino, la primera persona que vino a verme al hospital aquella noche (aparte de mi padre) fue Little Sasuke.

El verdadero nombre de Little Uchiha es Sasuke Tasuke. A él le molesta la aliteración...Cree que suena demasiado como Eminem y Marilyn Monroe.

El "Little" del apodo de Uchiha se entiende en cuanto le ves. Mide casi uno noventa y es delgado, aunque no escuálido como yo. Quizá un poco huesudo si le ves en bañador largo en la playa. Pero por su forma de comportarse comprendes que le da igual. A veces me pregunto por qué me he complicado la vida buscándome como mejor amigo a uno tan alto...es como si intentara parecer aún más bajo de lo que soy. Con mi miserable uno setenta, parezco un enano incluso sin su ayuda.

Uchiha es por el nombre del famoso clan de ninjas. Le puse ese nombre porque desde que le conozco (tengo que remontarme al primer día de séptimo curso, cuando decidió adoptarme como compinche) está obsesionado con su historia.

Yo no me tragué durante mucho tiempo que después de clase iba a clases extra porque estaba colado por la señorita Hyuuga, a pesar de que esta es un bombón. Una vez la vi irse de la escuela montada en el asiento trasero de una moto.

Estoy orgulloso de que Uchiha utilice el nombre que le puse yo en vez de el que eligieron sus padres. Tiene un agudo sentido del humor, el cabello negro con reflejos azules y siempre viste para causar impresión, chaqueta los días de escuela y camisa los fines de semana. Las pecas de la nariz y su sonrisa torcida contrarrestan con sus otros rasgos y hacen que parezca un niño de cinco años y no un chico que a los trece cursaba historia para universitarios. Dios sabe qué estará haciendo el último curso de instituto.

Uchiha agachó la cabeza al entrar por la puerta de la habitación y se arrellanó en una silla. Incluso sentado era imponente.

Duck, amigo mío, ¿cómo te trata la vida? - preguntó. Duck era el apodo que me pusieron cuando jugaba en el equipo de críquet de octavo, del que me echaron a los dos días.

No muy bien, por lo que se ve. La muerte está llamando a la puerta, Uchiha – repliqué yo irónico, incorporándome-. Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿En qué andas metido?

Lo normal. Resolver el infinito. Aceptar premios Nobel. Lo de siempre. ¿Qué dice el hospital sobre el alta? ¿Te puedes ir hoy? - Uchiha sonrió jugueteando con su corbata.

Quieren que esta noche me quede en observación – expliqué yo-. Ya sé que es sábado, pero no podré irme de juerga contigo como tenías previsto. Ya sabes, una vez que resuelvas lo del infinito.

Little Sasuke tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo de madera de la silla.

Créeme, Duck, tendrían que tenerte en observación mucho más tiempo para entenderte.

Enarqué las cejas.

Tú eres el hijo natural de Freud y Paris Hilton. A lo mejor deberías ayudarles.

Eh, puede que solo haya heredado la belleza de mi madre – Uchiha encogió los hombros.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento mi amiga Sakura Haruno entró como una exhalación en la habitación y cerró bruscamente la puerta tras sí.

Hola, Sasuke – saludó secamente a Uchiha. Era la única, además de los padres de Uchiha, que lo llamaba por su verdado nombre.

Hola, Sakura – Uchiha esbozó una breve sonrisa-. Llegas justo a tiempo para una partida de strip poker.

Sakura dio un taconazo y me miró.

¿En que narices estabas pensando?

Llevaba al hombro su bolsa de portátil Betty Boop y la brillante horquilla con forma de mariquita colgaba tristemente entre sus largos cabellos rosas.

El hombre que estaba en la cama diagonalmente opuesta a la mía musitó a Uchiha:

Si esta señorita juega, repárteme las cartas.

Sakura Haruno es muy alta incluso con sus habituales bailarinas. No tanto como Little Uchiha, pero lo suficiente para que el comité del anuario escolar los haya nombrado la pareja ideal de nuestro curso. Pero Sakura no tiene tiempo para chicos, y menos aún para Uchiha; todo su mundo gira en torno a su aspiración de ser periodista de éxito. Tiene un plan demasiado detallado para que lo recuerde, pero que básicamente consiste en viajar por todo el mundo y escribir para los periódicos más importantes. Ahora se dedica a sacar las mejores notas posibles para poder estudiar periodismo en una buena universidad y no deja de ampliar su portafolio con artículos escritos para periódicos locales y revistas. Se entrega completamente a su trabajo y siempre está ocupada. Creo que no duerme.

Mi amistad con Sakura es anterior a la de Uchiha. El día que empecé tercero en mi nueva escuela me reclutó como subdirector de la primera revista escolar. No hace falta decir que, a pesar de la dedicación de una Sakura de ocho años, solo publicamos tres números y jamás conseguimos vender los veinticinco ejemplares que editábamos, ni siquiera al mísero precio de cincuenta centavos.

Después pasó a cosas más importantes y mejores – la edición del periódico del instituto, su columna en el periódico local, artículos ocasionales para revistas de tirada corta – y, a pesar de que en tercero me di cuenta de que no haría carrera como periodista debido a mi absoluta ineptitud para la ortografía, ha seguido siendo mi mejor amiga hasta el último curso.

Seguro que Sakura cumplirá sus sueños. Es inteligente, implacable y no hay quien la distraiga. Sakura es valiente y está hecha a prueba de balas. Sakura ha sido una constante en mi vida; especialmente ahora, que no tengo muchas.

Tu padre me ha llamado. Me ha dicho que estabas en el hospital y que te negabas a hablar con él – prosiguió con el gesto torcido mientras arrancaba los hilillos sueltos de su rebeca rosa-. Creo que...bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso... - suspiró y se apoyó en el pie de mi cama-. ¿Qué pasa, Gaara? Sé sincero conmigo, ¿vale? ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

Creo que estás molestando a Moira – señalé a la anciana que dormitaba en la cama de al lado-. Se está recuperando de un implante de prótesis de rodilla.

No se puede hacer broma de todo, Gaara – dijo Sakura.

No estaba bromeando. Es verdad..

Sakura corrió la cortina que había junto a mi cama. La sonrisa de Uchicha se desvaneció.

Naruto me ha dicho que estabas dando un paseo y te has caído al lago – dijo -. No lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?

¿El señor Uzumaki? - pregunté-. ¿Está aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre de pila?

Sakura miró a Uchiha.

Es imposible hundirse en el lago. Tiene un metro y medio de profundidad y el tamaño de una piscina infantil.

Uchiha la ignoró.

Hemos coincidido en tu casa algunas veces. Siempre me pide que le llame Naruto. La mayoría de los profesores quieren que les llames por su nombre de pila si los conoces fuera de la escuela.

Sí – repliqué -, si lo que quieren es que le acusen de abusos sexuales a menores.

¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo, Gaara? - preguntó Sakura sentándose a los pies de mi cama-. Entiendo que no se lo contaras a él – frunció el ceño en dirección a Uchiha -, pero en mí puedes confiar.

En vez de responder me limité a mirarme las manos. Oí el zumbido de las máquinas, al parloteo de las enfermeras y, a lo lejos, unos anuncios de televisión vendiendo salvapantallas de móvil. En el hospital, mi pasado parecía incómodamente cerca. En cualquier otra parte podía mantenerlo a distancia, pero allí, al igual que en el cementerio al pasar frente a mi antigua casa, sentía en la nuca el aliento de las cosas que prefería olvidar.

El hedor a lejía y a enfermedad hacía que volviera a revivirlo todo en mi mente, de donde había intentado mantenerlo apartado tanto tiempo. Los años de pruebas, de quimio, de infinitos fármacos y noches en vela que se habían tragado mi infancia, y las semanas previas a la muerte de mi madre, cuando le tocó a ella estar confinada en una cama de hospital. Solo que yo sobreviví a la leucemia y ella murió a causa de una enfermedad autoinflingida.

Supongo que es así como ella lo habría preferido. La madre muere y el hijo sobrevive. Ojalá hubiera sido al revés.

Sakura volvió a fruncirle el ceño a Uchiha y después se giró hacia mí.

¿Quién te ha encontrado? - preguntó.

Una chica – repliqué -. Ino Yamanaka.

¿Era guapa? - preguntó Uchiha.

¡Sasuke! - exclamó Sakura -. ¿Piensas en algo más que no sean fórmulas químicas y sexo?

Lo siento – murmuró Uchiha.

¿Has dicho Ino Yamanaka? - preguntó Sakura pensativa un segundo; después suspiró-. De verdad, creo que deberías hablar con tu padre.

No eres la primera que lo dice.

Gaara, Gaara, Gaara – Sakura sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Enterrarme vivo suena tentador en este momento – apunté yo-. ¿Alguien tiene una pala?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ino**

Las últimas palabras me gustan tanto como las primeras, aunque no exactamente en el mismo sentido que a Miles Halter. Me encantan las últimas palabras que pronuncian los criminales antes de ser ejecutados, cuando intentan ser ingeniosos recordándole al pelotón de ejecución que no tienen todo el día; o cuando insisten en su inocencia, lo cual lleva a uno a comprender lo irreversible que es la pena de muerte. ¿Cuántas veces se ha demostrado que el asesino era otro después de la muerte de un inocente atrapado en una situación terrible? Me encantaban las últimas palabras de los poetas, escritores y dramaturgos que dejan bellas notas de suicidio o cantan al amor en su lecho de muerte. Y también las de las personas que son fieles a la profesión hasta el último aliento, como los gramáticos o esos bichos raros obsesionados con los tecnicismos de las palabras, que antes de dejar esta vida exclaman algo similar a : \"Me estoy muriendo" o "Estoy a punto de morirme", ambas son correctas\. No sé si la cita es exactamente así, pero lo importante es la idea.

Me encanta el arte y la libertad que ofrece, y me encanta cómo estimulan mi mente las últimas palabras. Podría perderme en mis pensamientos durante años si no fuera porque es necesario comer, beber e ir a la escuela.

Ojalá grabaran las últimas palabras de la gente corriente. No pueden encontrarse ni en internet ni en las bibliotecas. Cuán insignificante es uno si no ha hecho algo que la sociedad valore, si no ha crecido ni ha tenido esa posibilidad, o si no ha disfrutado de las oportunidades que se le han brindado a otros. Entonces, las últimas palabras de uno carecen de importancia.

Había vuelto a casa con Minami – lo siento, mi madre – porque no tenía a nadie más, porque todavía no había terminado los estudios, porque no quería vivir sola. Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años, pero seguían tratándome como a una niña. Era demasiado obstinada para conservar un trabajo – ni siquiera fui capaz de trabajar a media jornada en una verdulería – y lo único que me importaba era el arte.

Y ahora que había vuelto a la ciudad, lo único que deseaba era perderme en algún lugar lejano – un pequeño apartamento tal vez en un barrio gris de Londres – y ser una artista que lucha por abrirse camino y se sienta en los portales de las casas abandonadas a dibujar con su carboncillo y su lienzo; o dormir en los sofás de dramaturgos con talento pero aún sin descubrir en Nueva York, y pasarme la noche tomando café, charlando de tonterías y colocándome.

Quería huir de la ciudad en la que había vivido de niña y de los buenos recuerdos que despertaba en mí, que eran más dolorosos que los malos. Pero no podía volver con mis abuelos. Los años que había vivido con ellos en la granja, a las afueras de una ciudad rural del país del agua, ahora solo eran un recuerdo agridulce.

Mi habitación no había cambiado durante mi ausencia, pero mi madre sí. Después de vivir diez años sin ella – al final llamaba muy poco -, se me hacía muy extraño decir "mamá". Cuando me fui todavía era "mami". Llevaba delantal, era rolliza y arrugaba la nariz cuando se concentraba en algo; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello castaño ondulado y se ponía nerviosa con facilidad.

Diez años después, mami se había convertido en Minami, pequeña y demacrada, de rostro cetrino y pelo lacio, al parecer siempre al borde de las lágrimas. La fragilidad del pasado se había transformado en inestabilidad.

Yo me parecía a mi padre – había heredado su brillante pelo rubio y su piel sonrosada -, pero los ojos de diferente color eran mi particular maldición. A la gente le gustaba comentarlo entre susurros.

En aquellos diez años yo también había cambiado. Había pasado de ser una alegre niña de ocho años con demasiada energía y afición por los lápices de colores a ser una joven de dieciocho años antisocial y sin amigos que pintaba con carboncillo o cualquier lápiz afilado.

Antes era la Ino Yamanaka de los ojos como diamantes de colores, que tenía todo un futuro por delante y se levantaba cada día con ganas de vivir, como todos los niños. Después me convertí en la Ino Yamanaka sin ilusiones, solitaria, víctima de la Maldición de los Guapos pero Raros.

Sabía que era bonita, pero eso no me hacía sentirme mejor. Aunque medía poco más de metro y medio, mi estatura no era algo que me importase o molestase. La nitidez de mis facciones, la espectacularidad de mis ojos, la forma en que el cabello me caía como una cascada.

Esos rasgos eran los que atraían a la gente, pero mi personalidad les ahuyentaba, cuando lo único que yo deseaba era que no se fijaran en mí. Estaba sola por propia elección, pero no había contado con que eso me haría sentirme sola.

Cuando vivía con mis abuelos, lo que más les preocupaba a mis profesores era mi desinterés por todo. No quería unirme a ningún equipo. No quería hacer baloncesto o robótica, ni entrar en el club de cómics. Tampoco había tenido novios (los profesores no te lo preguntan, pero sabes que quieren hacerlo). No es que fuera lesbiana; tampoco había tenido novias (era muy moderno y atrevido decir que eras homosexual, bisexual, o cualquiera de esas palabras que la gente utiliza para decir que su inclinación sexual o el tipo de personas que les atraen no siguen la norma). Creo que a la señorita F. le habría encantado verme en la entrada de la escuela dándome besos de tornillo con alguien de mi curso, fuera del sexo que fuera. Seguramente debería haberlo hecho, solo para averiguar si estaban en lo cierto y así quitármelos de encima.

A los profesores de aquella escuela no había nada que les asustara más que un posible psicópata adolescente. Creían que un día entraría en la escuela con un arma de repetición y mataría a un puñado de estudiantes de décimo curso porque no me gustaban los lunes.

De hecho, yo odiaba los miércoles. Era como si estuvieran allí para fastidiarme a propósito, colándose entre el martes y el jueves, burlándose de mí con su condición de miércoles.

Pero ¿de dónde iba yo a sacar un arma de repetición si vivía a las afueras del campo? Podía robarle una escopeta a un granjero, pero esa no era el arma preferida para las matanzas, según había visto en los programas nocturnos sobre crímenes reales (esos que aseguran siempre tener pruebas nuevas e irrefutables que nunca tienen).

Su segundo mayor temor era que me suicidara. Me preguntaron varias veces si sentía "impulsos" (estaba claro que no se referían a los de tipo sexual, porque eso habría sonado raro, y además a partir de décimo ya no suelen dar clases de educación sexual...aunque antes las imparten con generosidad: durante cinco años seguidos te traen a la misma enfermera que te da la misma charla y después ves el mismo vídeo malo de los ochenta y tienes el mismo turno de preguntas y respuestas incómodas), lo que, traducido literalmente, significa: "¿Escribes poesía emo, Ino?", "¿Has intentado cortarte las muñecas, Ino?", "¿Has pensado en provocarte una sobredosis con la mediación de tu abuelo para la artritis, Ino?".

Yo no contestaba. Puede que necesitar llamar la atención, no lo sé, pero no pensaba suicidarme. Eso habría destrozado a mis abuelos, habría llevado a mi madre al límite (y quizá a provocar una matanza por su cuenta) y, además, aún albergaba la esperanza de tener un futuro como vagabunda en Londres o Nueva York.

Me encantan las últimas palabras. Me pregunto cuáles serán las mías, tirada en una cuneta, canosa y abandonada en Londres o Nueva York. Me pregunto cuáles habrían sido las últimas palabras del chico que había salvado si no no hubiera pasado por el lago aquella noche y le hubiera salvado la vida.

Aviso: Se me olvidó comentarlo en los anteriores caps porque soy nueva en Fanficiton, pero la trama no es mía, pertenece al libro de Steph Bowe. Voy a empezar haciendo transcripciones de algunos libros, entre otros motivos, porque quiero aprender a manejar bien Fanfiction antes de publicar algo propio para saber solucionar los posibles problemas que surjan. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ino**

El martes por la tarde, después de clase de arte, el señor Uzumaki me preguntó si podía ver mis trabajos.

Este es fantástico – murmuró.

Ladeó la cabeza y estudió el dibujo, recorriendo las líneas con los dedos. Parecía entusiasmado. A mí me parecía un dibujo corriente. Unas pocas líneas a lápiz, nada especial. Era un retrato de Tsunade, con el rostro arrugado en una sonrisa. Había puesto especial cuidado en trazar las líneas de los ojos y la frente. Su rostro era viejo, pero la sonrisa era joven, y esperaba que el dibujo hubiera captado su esencia. Al menos al señor Uzumaki parecía gustarle.

¿Seguro que no tienes formación académica? - preguntó.

Solo de la escuela – repliqué yo -. Pero llevo toda la vida dibujando.

¿Te importaría...? - musitó el señor Uzumaki -. ¿Te importaría que lo expusiéramos? No en el aula...tal vez en el vestíbulo. Enmarcado.

La verdad es que iba a dárselo a alguien – dije. Quizá se podía exponer y yo estaba poniendo problemas como siempre. Pero realmente tenía la intención de dárselo a alguien. No era ninguna mentira. Lo había hecho para Tsunade.

Oh – suspiró el señor Uzumaki -. No pasa nada. ¿Y qué te parece el siguiente? ¿Este, por ejemplo?

¿De verdad cree que es tan bueno? - pregunté. No buscaba cumplidos (de ninguna de las maneras, y menos de un profesor). Solo era escepticismo.

El señor Uzumaki asintió.

Desde luego. Deberías plantearte muy en serio estudiar bellas artes.

No tenía pensado ir a la universidad. En realidad, no tenía pensado ir a ningún sitio.

El señor Uzumaki me devolvió el dibujo y se sentó.

¿Qué quieres hacer después del instituto?

Puede que comprarme un helado, o alquilar una película de terror, o arrellanarme en el sofá con un buen libro...

El señor Uzumaki sacudió la cabeza.

Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Tienes que hacer planes, Ino. Los que sean. Sé que no soy orientador académico, pero ¿por qué no presentas una solicitud de ingreso a un par de universidades? Prepara un book. Tienes talento y nada que perder. Si no sale bien, puedes volver a tu plan de no hacer planes.

Mi plan sin planes. Sí, y me hago profesora de arte – dije.

Los labios del señor Uzumaki se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

Ya hablaremos del tema. Y veré si el orientador académico se puede reunir contigo y con tu madre. Tienes muchas opciones a tu alcance. Serías tonta si no las aprovecharas.

¿Opciones que usted no tuvo? - pregunté.

El talento te abrirá puertas que están cerradas para otros – dijo él -. Con motivación y dedicación, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Puede que yo quisiera ser profesor. Quizá todo el mundo puede hacer lo que quiere. Habrá gente que querrá ser limpiadora.

Vaciló, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres perder el autobús – dijo finalmente -. Gracias por quedarte.

No pasa nada – repliqué -. ¿Puedo...puedo preguntarle algo?

Dispara.

¿Sabe...el chico con el que estaba hablando ayer antes de clase?

El rostro del señor Uzumaki se tensó.

Sí.

¿Se salta las clases a menudo?

El señor Uzumaki suspiró.

Conozco a su familia de fuera de la escuela. Es un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia, Ino.

Normalmente, no habría preguntado de forma tan directa – incluso sabía que sonaría grosero -, pero la curiosidad me pudo:

¿Qué le estaba diciendo antes de que yo llegara? - pregunté -. Estoy segura que toda la clase lo oyó.

El señor Uzumaki cogió una cuartilla de papel de dibujos y la miró fijamente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero aunque no podían ser más de dos minutos me pareció una hora.

Tiene razón, no es asunto mío. Lo siento – tenía los labios y la garganta secos.

Cogí mis cosas y fui hacia la puerta.

Ino – dijo el señor Uzumaki.

Me di la vuelta.

¿Sí, señor?

¿Me prometes que seguirás dibujando?

Se lo prometo.

Él sonrió. Aquel encuentro había sido vagamente desconcertante.

Tras un breve desencuentro con la combinación de mi taquilla (nunca he sido bueno recordando series de números, ni siquiera cortas...de hecho, los números nunca se me han dado bien), cogí la mochila, salí del colegio y fui a la parada a esperar al último autobús con los chicos de la banda de música.

Un chico alto que había al otro lado de la calle miró en mi dirección. Tardé demasiado en apartar la vista y él se acercó de un salto, sonriendo y saludándome como si me conociera... Yo desde luego no le conocía, y dos días de clase no eran suficientes para que la gente me conociera.

¡Eh! - dijo - ¡Ino!

Perdona, pero no te conozco – repliqué, logrando esbozar una débil sonrisa.

Yo estaba sentada al final del banco, pero de algún modo el chico consiguió sentarse a mi lado y acabé embistiendo a media docena de trompetistas, que cayeron como fichas de dominó. Una chica se quejó entre dientes porque le había tirado al suelo el estuche del clarinete.

Perdona – murmuré antes de posar la mirada en el chico alto -. ¿Qué haces?

Sentarme – contestó él despacio. Dejó la mochila entre los pies y sacó una bolsita de M&M.

¿No me estarás confundiendo con otra persona? - pregunté -. De verdad que no te conozco. Solo llevo aquí dos días.

¿Te importa apartarte un poquito? - inquirió él -. Tengo que organizarlos por colores.

¿Por qué me hablas? - le pregunté.

Soy amigo de un amigo – replicó él, como si eso lo explicara todo. Después se lanzó un M&M rojo a la boca.

No me aparté.

No tengo amigos – no sentí necesidad de añadir "todavía", aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

Ya lo creo que sí – dijo él -. Te está evitando, porque ahora está pasando por un momento difícil, ya verás como al final cambiará de idea.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué me hablas?

Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos.

Me miró fijamente al hablar, lo que resultó inquietante, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

Me ofreció un M&M y yo negué con la cabeza.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó -. Supongo...y, ojo, es solo una suposición, que no es por nuestra extraordinaria cantina, que sigue ofreciendo un ratio de cien a cero, de donuts de mermelada a sanos productos dietéticos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Acabo de volver. Cuando era pequeña vivía aquí, y esta escuela es la más próxima.

¿Y has asumido el papel de superheroína del barrio?

¿Perdona?

Dices mucho esa palabra. No hace falta disculparse, de verdad. Hablo de salvar vidas y cosas por el estilo.

¿Cómo te has enterado?

De noche me gusta subirme a los árboles. ¿Cómo crees que me he enterado? Ya te lo he dicho, soy amigo de un amigo.

No tengo amigos – repetí.

Pues seré tu amigo – dijo él antes de mirar al otro lado de la carretera -. Aunque la amistad hoy ya no significa nada. Solo es un número en la pantalla, amigos de quita y pon, con muy poca interacción humana. Una pena, la verdad. Acabará llevando seguramente al colapso de la comunicación y, por consiguiente, de la sociedad.

No se me ocurrió qué contestar.

El último autobús paró frente a nosotros. Me levanté y esperé a que la sección de metales de la banda subiera.

El chico no se levantó.

¿No subes? - pregunté.

Tengo coche – señaló un prehistórico BMW color caca de bebé que estaba en el aparcamiento.

Y entonces, ¿por qué te has quedado aquí todo este rato? - pregunté.

Estaba hablando contigo – dijo él -. ¿Qué creías que hacía, paracaidismo acrobático?

Sacudí la cabeza.

¿Quieres que te lleve? - preguntó él.

No, gracias – contesté -. No suelo subirme a los coches de los desconocidos.

Él me tendió la mano.

Me llamo Sasuke Tasuke, también conocido como Little Uchiha, niño prodigio y próximo ganador de un premio Nobel.

Le estreché la mano.

Ino Yamanaka, aunque imagino que ya lo sabes.

Sonrió.

¿Ves? Ya no soy un desconocido.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

El autobús para justo donde voy. Gracias por ofrecerte.

Le gustas, Ino – dijo Little Uchiha -. Le conozco muy bien.

Subí al autobús y me senté en la segunda fila, no sé cómo, tenía media bolsita de M&M en la mano.

Cuando llegó a mi parada, tenía los dedos teñidos con los colores del arco iris y la bolsita estaba vacía.

Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos y apreté el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo.

A los diez segundos empecé a debatirme entre quedarme o dar media vuelta y marcharme por donde había venido. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y ya era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta.

En lugar de abrir Tsunade, con sus curtidas manos de jardinera y su arrugada sonrisa, me encontré con una chica alta y de pelo rosa con una rebeca color rosa pálido.

¿Me había equivocado de casa?

Parecía más o menos de mi edad, y tuve la impresión de que ya la había visto antes... A lo mejor me había cruzado con ella en los pasillos del colegio.

Ino – dijo ella -. Oh, Dios mío...Ino.

Aquello empezaba a parecer una competición por el récord Guinness en número de encuentros desconcertantes en una tarde con gente que me conocía a mí pero a quién yo no conocía.

Y entonces me acordé.

Ya sabéis a qué sensación me refiero: te encuentras con alguien que te conoce y empiezas a repasar a toda velocidad las montañas de archivos que no has ordenado alfabéticamente desde el principio de los tiempos, intentando ponerle nombre a una cara, o cara a un nombre, mientras piensas: "Maldita sea, ¿de qué te conozco?".

Ya sabéis, a veces olvidas a una persona que en el pasado fue muy importante para ti, olvidas su rostro y su nombre, su color favorito y que siempre llevaba calcetines largos. Y cuando de pronto un día te la vuelves a encontrar, te preguntas si el tiempo ha pasado realmente.

Ya sabéis, ya sabéis, ya sabéis.

Era Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga de segundo curso, la que siempre llevaba calcetines de colores y cuyo color preferido era el rosa pálido, la de los rizos rosados que a los ocho años ya leía a nivel de instituto.

Era Sakura Haruno, pero no la pequeña Sakura Haruno que yo conocía. Había diez años de diferencia entre la pequeña Sakura Haruno y aquella Sakura Haruno adulta, y yo no conocía en absoluto a la Sakura Haruno adulta.

Hola de nuevo, chic s de Fanfiction. Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. También aprovecho para decir que pronto subiré un pequeño one-shot de Shika-Tema o algo relacionado con Kiba, no he decidido aún, pero seguramente haga las dos cosas. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gaara**

Mi madre siempre había sido delgada...pequeñita, esbelta, de formas angulosas que disimulaba con vestidos de volantes. Siempre se pintaba las uñas de rojo y se teñía sus largos cabellos hasta la cintura de un tono más oscuro de su castaño natural.

Recuerdo que una vez, cuando tenía nueve o diez años, visitamos el cementerio en el que estaban enterrados los abuelos (pasado un tiempo, unos seis años que me parecieron toda una vida y a la vez apenas un instante, enterrarían a mi madre en la misma parcela). Extendimos una manta de picnic en la hierba y nos tomamos unos bocadillos. Mi padre pintaba el paisaje. Mi madre estaba apoyada en la lápida de su abuelo mientras ella y yo armábamos mucho jaleo.

Mi padre intentaba hacernos callar – tenía miedo de que nos metiéramos en un lío por hacer tanto ruido -, pero creo que lo que le gustaba de mi madre era su indiferencia por las normas sociales y por lo que hacía la gente adulta. O lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella. No lo sé. No soy él, así que no lo sé.

Después del picnic exploramos el cementerio. Mi madre reía y saltaba como una niña, sin darse cuenta de que estaba bailando sobre ataúdes.

Recuerdo con mucho afecto ese día, porque fue una de las pocas veces que pude salir del hospital y estaba suficientemente sano para correr y jugar. Papá me cogía en volandas y dábamos vueltas como una peonza, y yo me sentía embargado de pura felicidad.

Conservo una foto de aquel día con mi madre (además de pintar, mi padre tenía cierta afición por la fotografía), yo con el pelo corto y rizado y mi madre con una sonrisa que casi le llegaba a las orejas.

Antes de su muerte solo la veía como a una madre. Cuando murió se convirtió en una persona real y no solo en alguien que existía exclusivamente para hacerme feliz.

Tras su muerte todo eran "porqués": ¿por qué se había hecho aquello a sí misma? ¿Por qué no lo había impedido? ¿Por qué nos pasaba eso a nosotros? ¿Acaso no éramos buenas personas?

Me culpo a mí mismo, como también haríais vosotros si vuestra madre se tuviera en tan baja estima que se matara de hambre. ¿A quién si no se podía culpar?

Cuando salió a la luz que mi padre era gay, las cosas cobraron sentido...de esa forma retorcida en que cobran sentido una guerra mundial, como cobra sentido el abuso de menores, como cobran sentido los tiroteos en las escuelas. Recordé a mi madre intentando hacer que papá se fijara en ella, intentando que volviera a encontrarla atractiva. Yo había crecido sabiendo que mi padre era distante y se perdía en su propio mundo, y estaba acostumbrado a que a veces se pasara el día pintando y se olvidara de mí. Pero para mi madre era diferente, ella recordaba la época en que la quería y era lo más importante para él. Creo que mi padre siempre la quiso, pero su forma de quererla fue cambiando con el tiempo.

Mi padre no es una mala persona, que quede claro. Pero ha hecho algunas estupideces. Aunque no ayudó, tampoco fue el único responsable de su muerte. A mi madre le afectaba demasiado lo que pensaran de ella, y eso fue su perdición. Se preocupaba demasiado. Solo era lo que los demás veían en ella o, mejor dicho, lo que creía que veían en ella.

Y cerca del final, apenas quedaba nada que ver de ella.

Mierda, estoy divagando demasiado. A veces creo que la entiendo, que entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo. A veces creo que entiendo a mi padre y por qué se evade de la realidad. Pero la mayoría de las veces no entiendo nada. Por no entender, no me entiendo ni a mí mismo.

Ahora estoy enfermo otra vez. La leucemia ha vuelto después de años de remisión. Casi consigo completar el instituto sin pasar por el hospital. No tengo la culpa de estar enfermo, pero puede que, en cierto modo, sea el merecido castigo kármico de un ser superior, por dejar que mi madre muriera. Estoy enfermo, me estoy muriendo, la leucemia me está matando, y las cosas van perdiendo poco a poco su sentido.

Estar enfermo de pequeño significó meses de hospital, medicación, inyecciones y pruebas constantes. Mis padres siempre estaban nerviosos y yo me sentía culpable por ello. Me imaginaba en algún otro sitio. Mientras que los demás chicos fantaseaban con hacerse astronautas o cantantes, yo solo quería volver a ser normal. Quería volver al colegio, estar con mis amigos. Sakura iba a visitarme, pero no es lo mismo. Lo único que deseaba era no tener que vivir cada día agotado, con dolores y temiendo una posible infección. Cuando estaba demasiado enfermo para ir al colegio miraba la tele, hacía los deberes cuando podía y Sakura me llamaba por teléfono para contarme cómo les iba a mis compañeros.

No podía jugar al fútbol ni ir a clase de arte (y me negaba a que me enseñara mi padre). Casi ninguna actividad era factible, incluso cuando no estaba ingresado en el hospital. No podía arriesgarme a caer enfermo. Ya en el instituto, aunque estaba mejor, no logré encontrar nada en lo que fuera bueno. No tenía más distracciones que el colegio y los amigos. Y después de clase, sin mis amigos, me sentía como si no fuera nada. La enfermedad me había absorbido de tal forma y durante tanto tiempo que no sabía con qué llenar el vacío o como llenarlo.

Pero ahora me estoy muriendo. Dentro de poco no tendré que preocuparme por le vacío que siento en mi vida ni por le sentimiento de culpabilidad por mamá.

¿Has hablado con ella? - pregunté incrédulo -. ¿Por qué?

Little Uchiha habló con suavidad al otro lado del teléfono.

Eh, eh, eh, te estaba haciendo un favor.

Voy a colgar ahora mismo – dije -. Amigo mío, eres un...

¿Niño prodigio?

No estaba pensando en eso precisamente.

Estás deprimido, lo noto – dijo Uchiha -. Pásate por casa. Seguramente iremos a buscar comida china preparada. A Kiba le gusta una de las chicas de Lucky House e intenta ligársela mientras pide los dim sim. Es muy divertido.

No sé, Uchiha – contemplé la valla trasera con su pintura desconchada y el tendedero que se agitaba al viento -. Tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Duck?

¿Sí?

Ven.

No...

Voy a buscarte ahora mismo. ¡No te muevas de ahí!

Uchiha... - intenté protestar.

Pero Uchiha ya había colgado.

Diez minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir me encontré a Little Uchiha devorando unas patatas fritas en el porche.

Me ha entrado hambre por el camino – explicó alargándome el cucurucho de patatas.

No voy a ir – dije -. No puedes obligarme – intenté ignorar el hecho de que medía casi treinta centímetros más que yo y que si quería, podía cargarme a hombros y llevarme contra mi voluntad.

Uchiha sonrió. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y gritó:

¡Señor Sabbaku, ¿le importa que secuestre a su hijo esta noche?!

¡En absoluto! - gritó él -. ¡Quédatelo si quieres!

**Lista de Gaara de formas extrañas de morir**

_Envenenado con semillas de narciso_

_Alcanzado por varios rayos_

_Aplastado por un satélite perdido_

_Ahogado en un lo de cereales_

_Asfixiado con una hamburguesa_

La familia de Uchiha vive en uno de los barrios más marginales de la ciudad. De noche nadie sale a pasear, pero de día las calles están llenas de niños jugando descalzos a la pelota. Hay coches destartalados en las entradas y uno o dos alcohólicos en cada familia.

La gente con dinero tiene tantos defectos como ellos, unos diferentes, otros similares, pero los ocultan mejor (casi siempre).

Junto a la casa hay una caravana, en la que una hermana de Uchiha, su novio y el bebé están viviendo temporalmente. "Hasta que se recuperen", dice la madre de Uchiha. En la casa hay unos cinco dormitorios ocupados hasta los topes por más hermanos y hermanas (todos mayores que Uchiha, salvo Karin, la pequeña), por los padres, que están separados pero viven bajo el mismo techo (el padre con su novia actual; algo completamente normal para Uchiha y su familia, pero que a mí me parece alucinante, aunque jamás lo he dicho en voz alta), y por un par de tías y la abuela.

Little Uchiha vive a gusto con su familia – todos son exageradamente altos -, pero no es como ellos. Será el primer miembro de la familia que acabe el instituto y el primero en ir a la universidad en vez de hacer formación profesional. Su padre es albañil y un par de hermanos carpinteros y electricistas; la mayoría de las mujeres de la familia son peluqueras o trabajaban en salones de belleza, excepto una tía que también es albañil (usa zapatos cómodos, lleva el pelo muy corto y nunca ha tenido novio y, aunque todo el mundo supone que es lesbiana, nadie habla de ello). Los Tasuke son agradables, ruidosos y simpáticos, siempre están organizando barbacoas o haciendo hogueras y te invitan a cenar aunque apenas te conozcan.

El hermano mayor de Uchiha, Kiba, se cruzó con nosotros cuando salía.

Tííío - me saludó -, ¿cómo te va?

Bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti?

Genial, tío, genial – Kiba se dirigió a Uchiha -. Me cae bien este chico – dijo señalándome.

Uchiha rió.

Vale, Kiba.

Fuimos a la cocina. La madre de Uchiha iba de un lado para otro afanada entre cazuelas y sartenes con un cigarrillo colgando de los labios. Era corpulenta y agradable, de ojos pequeños y vivos. La hermana mayor de Uchiha, Tenten, le estaba dando una papilla verde a su hijo. El niño (Nail, creo) la escupió sobre el babero y lanzó una risita alegre.

La madre de Uchiha estampó una cazuela en el fogón

Neji se ha vuelto a largar, leches – le dijo a Uchiha -. Menudo cuñado.

Entonces me vio.

¡Gaara! ¡No te había visto! ¿Cómo le va a tu padre?

Genial, señora Tasuke.

¿Por qué nunca me llamas Mikoto? - preguntó ella riéndose -. Dile a tu padre que puede venir cuando quiera – guiñó un ojo a la hermana mayo de Uchiha -. Deberías conocer al padre de Gaara, Tenten. Está como un tren, aunque es gay. Los que valen la pena siempre lo son.

Little Uchiha rió.

Hablando de estar como un tren – Tenten apuntó a Uchiha con la cucharita de bebé -, ¿dónde está Sakura Haruno?

Ya sabes que puedes traerla cuando quieras; no tienes por qué ocultarnos tu relación con ella – dijo su madre -. ¿Es que tu madre te hace sentirte incómodo?

Para nada, mamá – dijo Uchiha -. Sakura y yo no somos amigos.

Su madre le miró escéptica y después se giró hacia mí:

¿Quieres una cerveza, cariño? No se lo diremos a nadie – me guiñó un ojo.

No, gracias. Estoy con medicación – contesté.

¿Te quedas a tomar el té? - preguntó Mikoto -. Kiba ha ido a comprara comida china y yo voy a hacer un poco de arroz extra.

No sé – contesté -. Puede que mi padre quiera que vaya a casa.

Bueno, mamá, nos vamos – Uchiha me arrastró fuera de la cocina.

¡Cuida de tu padre, Gaara! - gritó su madre -. ¡Podéis venir a cenar cuando queráis!

Siguen creyendo que me acuesto con Sakura – dijo Uchiha ya en la entrada.

Me reí.

Ni en sueños.

Little Uchiha se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

Ya, ya lo sé.

Sacudí la cabeza y le seguí dentro. Después me senté en la cama y busqué debajo alguna pelota de tenis. Encontré una que representaba una neurona, pintada así para algún proyecto del instituto (o, conociendo a Uchiha, solo por diversión). Empecé a lanzar la pelota contra le techo, tumbado en la cama, mientras oía el barullo de gritos, discusiones y risas procedente de las demás habitaciones de la casa.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos el ruido. En mi casa reina una especie de silencio perpetuo que no creo que haya existido nunca en casa de Uchiha.

Uchiha se sentó en su silla giratoria y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas. En la mesa tenía un modelo de ADN hecho con palillos y bolas de poliestireno.

Dejé de lanzar la pelota contra el techo, volví la cabeza y le miré. Él se paró.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué creen que te acuestas con Sakura? Nunca viene a tu casa.

Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

Han visto el anuario – dijo con un suspiro -. No me dejan tranquilo desde que han visto esa etiqueta de "pareja ideal".

Pero ¿a ti te gusta?

Ya sabes que sí – Uchiha se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró con aire melodramático -. Ah, los sinsabores del amor no correspondido...

Me pregunto por qué actúa así – seguí lanzando la pelota contra el pecho.

Mujeres – dijo Uchiha imitando a Jiraiya -. Una desconcertante especie – después añadió con voz normal -: Creo que me odia.

Negué con la cabeza.

No, no te odia. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella, Uchiha? Pregúntale si quiere salir contigo. Tampoco es para tanto.

Uchiha rió y también negó con la cabeza.

Ya sabes que no le gusto.

No le gustabas cuando teníais trece años. Han pasado cinco años. A lo mejor sólo está esperando a que se lo pidas.

Ya sabes que ese no es su estilo – dijo Uchiha.

Dejé de lanzar la pelota y me senté.

A veces tienes que correr riesgos, ¿vale? ¿Y si mañana te atropellara un autobús? - pregunté.

Uchiha dijo:

Ya no me importaría. Estaría muerto.

Suspiré.

¿Y si mañana se acabara el mundo?

Uchiha dejó de dar vueltas un momento y ladeó la cabeza.

Hummm, entonces estaríamos todos muertos. Tampoco importaría – dijo.

¡Ufff! - exclamé derrumbándome en la cama -. No lo coges. Lo que inento decir (lo que intentas ignorar deliberadamente) es que quizá mañana no quede nada. Tienes que hacer y coger todo lo que quieres ahora.

Uchiha rió, pero esta vez su risa no era sincera.

¿Desde cuándo te pones en plan Eckhart Tolle conmigo?

Me senté de golpe en la cama, hundí la cabeza entre las manos y suspiré.

Uchiha añadió:

Creo que deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

Es más fácil dar consejos que seguirlos – mascullé con la cabeza entre las manos.

Yo diría que tienes muchos números con la tal Ino. Está muy buena.

Dicho así, suena bastante ofensivo – repliqué mirándole.

Uchiha lanzó un bufido.

Gaara, conoces a mi familia, ¿verdad?

Lo que he dicho antes iba en serio – dije yo.

Uchiha extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y casi tocó el techo. Después aplaudió sin ganas.

La vida es algo más que salir con alguien.

No me habría esperado nunca oír eso de ti, Uchiha – dije yo.

Él sonrió.

Ya lo sé.

¿Y si Sakura se muere?

¿Qué? - exclamó Uchiha mientras la sonrisa se le borraba de los labios-. ¿Se está muriendo? ¿Está enferma?

No, no, no. Que yo sepa, al menos – lancé una mirada a Uchiha -. Estoy hablando hipotéticamente.

De verdad, ¿qué te pasa esta tarde? - preguntó Uchiha incrédulo -. Dentro de nada irás por ahí vestido de negro y escuchando música emo.

Sonreí.

Bonita imagen.

Uchiha asintió mientras sonreía burlón.

Sí, tú y Draco Malfoy.

Los dos lanzamos una carcajada tras la cual nos quedamos en silencio.

Me quedaría hecho una mierda si se muriera – dijo Uchiha poco después -. Pero no se va a morir. Y aunque así fuera, daría lo mismo que estuviéramos saliendo o no. Probablemente, me sentiría peor si estuviéramos saliendo.

Pero lamentarías – dije yo -, no habérselo pedido.

¿Has visto cómo me machaca con la mirada? - preguntó Uchiha.

No es para tanto – repliqué -. A mí a veces también me mira mal. Casi siempre pone esa cara.

No creo que Sakura sea tan especial – dijo Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

Le miré escéptico.

Él torció el gesto y después dijo atropelladamente:

Vale, me parece fantástica. Pero, Dios, ella nunca pensará eso de mí.

De verdad, creo que deberías ir a por todas.

De verdad, creo que deberías meterte en tus asuntos – replicó Uchiha.

Míralo así – dije yo levantando la mano para hacerle callar -. En lo que a Sakura se refiere, tu orgullo quedó reducido a cenizas a los trece años. Ya no te queda nada más que perder.

Lo más probable es que a finales de año estemos en universidades diferentes – replicó Uchiha -. No tiene sentido pedírselo.

Exacto – dije yo -. Pero deberías hacerlo. Si sale mal, dentro de un par de meses ya no tendréis que veros más. Si no se lo pides, cada uno se irá a una universidad distinta y te garantizo que te arrepentirás de no habérselo pedido. Y al cabo de los años, morirás solo.

No tenías por qué añadir eso último.

Asentí.

Entendido.

Pero, ahora en serio – dijo Uchiha -, ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en Emma?

¿Emma?

Emma, la del libro de Jane Austen, titulado igual, Emma – el rostro de Uchiha se sonrojó mientras se explicaba.

¿Te has leído ese libro?

No – espetó Uchiha -. Claro que no. Mi hermana.

¿En tu familia lee alguien?

Tenía que acabar pasando – dijo Uchiha -. En fin, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando acabe el curso? ¿Irás a la universidad con Sakura o conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

No voy a ir a la universidad.

Entonces, ¿adónde irás?

No...no lo sé.

Uchiha me miró con recelo.

Tienes que ir a algún sitio, Duck. ¿No has hecho ningún plan?

Dejemos eso por ahora, ¿eh? - dije yo, esperando que no insistiera en el tema.

Vale – repuso Uchiha -. ¿Pasamos de cosas profundas y serias a dar toques a la pelota? Dios, eres una nenaza, ¿lo sabes?

Solo los martes – contesté.

Siempre puedes hacerte drag queen – dijo Uchiha con exprexión muy seria.

No lo descarto – repliqué irónico.

Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer? - Uchiha volvió a sonreír -. ¿Te he dicho que Kiba se ha comprado el último número de Halo? Está un poco estropeado y descolorido porque se lo ha comprado a esos piratas del mercado...no son piratas de verdad, ja, eso sería divertido, con esos que...

Hummm, ¿Uchiha? - le interrumpí.

¿Qué? - preguntó él.

La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer en casa – dije -. Me voy, si no te importa.

¿Y qué pasa con la cena? - preguntó él -. La comida está a punto de llegar.

Es mejor que cene con mi padre – repliqué -. Está un poco nervioso – lo cual se acercaba bastante a la verdad.

Uchiha asintió despacio.

Vale. Te llevo a casa.

Fue a la cocina a coger las llaves. Una vez fuera, antes de subir al coche, me tocó el hombro y me detuve.

Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que pasó el sábado, ¿verdad?

Oh, Dios – gemí -. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, Uchiha. Todo va bien. Estoy bien.

Lo digo en serio – dijo Uchiha preocupado.

Sentí náuseas: náuseas de mí mismo principalmente, por razones que no estaban claras.

Gracias – logré decir.

Confío en Uchiha. Confío en Sakura. Confío en mi padre, a pesar de que estoy cabreado con él y con el señor Uzumaki. Pero todavía no estoy preparado para hablar. No sé si algún día lo estaré. Tampoco sé si eso ayudaría en algo.

Algunas veces discuto mentalmente conmigo mismo, señal de locura, imagino. Una voz me dice: "No hay nada peor que guardártelo para ti mismo. ¡Cuéntaselo a alguien! ¡Cuéntaselo a todo el mundo!".

La segunda voz es más calmada, más propia de mí. Por eso confío en ella. Me dice: "No tienen por qué saberlo. No les obligues a saber que estás enfermo; no deben compadecerte, no deben quedarse en vela toda la noche, preocupados. Estarás bien, puedes arreglártelas solo".

Sé que ambas voces soy yo, pero aun así las escucho. Me engaño pensando que me dirán algo que todavía no sé.

Mi padre lo sabe; sabe que estoy enfermo porque me acompaña a hacerme las pruebas. Lloró en su habitación la semana que supimos que volvía a tener cáncer y que esta vez era más agresivo. Cada vez que intenta sacar el tema, que intenta hablar conmigo de ello, me voy de la habitación. No puedo hacerlo. Hay muchas cosas de las que no se habla en mi casa. Del silencio. Del señor Uzumaki. De mi madre.

Simplemente, no estoy preparado para hablar de ello, ¿vale?


End file.
